


No Charge

by shirewalker



Series: No Charge universe [1]
Category: The Grisha Trilogy - Leigh Bardugo
Genre: F/M, Modern AU, aleksander and alina got intimate once, aleksander is mentioned a lot, anti mal, harshaw gets some interesting mentions too, in the backseat of his car, nikolai and alina get cozy, tamar and nadia also show up once
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-19
Updated: 2016-07-25
Packaged: 2018-07-25 11:37:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 16,697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7531270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shirewalker/pseuds/shirewalker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alina is in Chicago for a week, in a business trip with Morozova and his team. When she gets separated from her friends she winds up in a taxi with a very charming driver.</p><p>(fic inspired by the song "No Charge" by Caro Emerald. Go listen to it, the whole song. It's so Nikolai/Nikolina it hurts)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. It's raining in Chicago

_It's raining in Chicago_  
_And I know I'm late_  
_I get into a taxi_  
_It's way past eight_

  
_He turned around and looked_  
_at me with big blue eyes_  
_Then he said good evening,_  
_I said "my oh my"_

_(...)_

_He drove me in his Packard_  
_And picked up the speed_  
_Smilin' like I'm falling_  
_At the foot of his feet_

 

 

It was raining. No, scratch that. It was pouring. And Alina was late.

She’d got stuck in the elevator and her friends slash team had to leave without her. Genya had refused to leave until Alina had promised to catch a taxi and go to the dinner as soon as she was out. That was half an hour ago.

And now here she stood, waiting for a taxi, with the rain threatening to ruin her outfit that Genya had so carefully crafted.

Finally, one yellow car stopped for her. She quickly stepped inside and readied herself to recite her destination but her voice died in her throat when her driver turned. He was tall, blonde and had beautiful hazel eyes that were intently focused on her.

“Good evening” he said, one of the corners of his (beautiful) mouth quirking up. Oh, she was in trouble. He was handsome, drop dead kind and his smile told her _he knew_ she was lost.

“Oh saints” she gasped before she could stop the damned words to leave her mouth. She swore someday her mouth would get her in trouble.

“Where to, miss?” that wicked smile was still there, ghosting his lips. He was fighting it, most likely out of respect for the client.

“Humm” clearing her throat she did her best to look confident and unaffected by his looks and gave him her destination. He threw her a toe-curling wink before turning to the steering wheel.

The journey was quick, but Alina could see the satisfied smirk on the driver’s face. Why couldn’t she have kept a neutral face? He wasn’t THAT good looking.

Before long the taxi stopped and the blonde turned back to her with a wink and a quick “Here we are”. Alina’s eyes fluttered at how soon they’d arrived. She’d swear they were still halfway. But one look at the building and she knew he was being truthful.

“Oh, ok. Thank you” She fidgeted with her purse, looking for money “How much?”

He waved his hand in the air and said “For you, no charge” and again, that annoying (but oh so attractive) smile and a wink.

Alina could barely register what was happening, but wasn’t about to complain. If he didn’t want to charge, who was she to go against his wishes? She quickly thanked him for the quick drive and braced the rainstorm.

Before she entered the building she threw a quick look back at the taxi, half expecting it to be long gone, but instead she found the driver smiling at her. A quick nod and he was gone.

 

* * *

 

Alina was still trying to steady her breathing when she reached Genya. The party was going strong, with many possible investors and party-goers walking back and forth. Talks over possible contracts were being made, couples were dancing and most of the attendants were admiring the working models brought in by the Morozova Energetic Industries.

“Finally!” the ginger threw her arms around Alina’s neck breathing a dramatic sigh of relief “I was starting to worry!”

“I’m fine Genya, I just got delayed, that’s all” her face was still hot, she could tell, and when Genya looked at her with suspicion in her eyes, Alina knew she wasn’t going to bed tonight before telling her friend just what had gotten her all worked up.

“Tell me” was all she got from Genya.

She sighed, unsure if there was anything at all to tell but quickly went over the whole thing, struggling to keep things as objective as possible. But Genya’s growing smile told her she wasn’t succeeding at it.

“And you didn’t get his name??”

“Who didn’t get whose name’” a raven haired young woman approached the two friends, a flute of champagne in her hand.

“Zoya, guess what?” Genya started, earning two perfectly lined eyebrows slightly elevated from the new arrival “Alina met a cute guy!” she squealed, making some bystanders look at the girls.

Alina blushed harder and tried to no avail to make Genya calm down, but her friend seemed too excited to listen to her.

“Did she now?” Zoya turned an evil smile to Alina before continuing “When did _that_ happen?”

Before Alina could say anything, Genya was telling Zoya what had happened between the elevator and reaching the party. A smirk grew in Zoya’s face and Alina knew she was in trouble. Her friends would never let this go.

“It’s about damn time” Zoya said “After the Mal disaster and the Aleksander… affair,” she added quietly, “it’s good to see you back in the game. Even if it’s a taxi driver, but if he’s that handsome, it doesn’t matter what he does for a living” she gave her friend a toast in the air before winking at her and going back the way she had come. Alina could see a ginger head amidst the attendants and she knew Zoya was going to meet her… colourful friend, and teammate, Harshaw. The two seemed to be in a not so secret relationship that involved mostly closets and dark rooms. Zoya kept claiming they had nothing going on, but the looks she threw at the ginger man and the way he lit up when she was around showed she was lying.

Before Genya could turn to her and continue with her fantasies, Alina cut in “Stop Genya. It was just a taxi driver. I’ll probably never see him again. So,” she continued, despite Genya’s attempt at talking again “Lets go and be smart and pretty and try to get investors, before Morozova fires us”.

 

The girls, plus David and Harshaw, were part of a small team that worked at the Morozova Energetic Industries, a Ravkan company dedicated to alternative energies. Its CEO, and son of the founder, was Aleksander Morozova, a few years older than Alina, and with whom she’d had a short lived friends with benefits kind of relationship. After a failed romantic relationship with long-time friend Mal, Alina had gotten a job at the MEI thanks to her studies in solar energy and had soon initiated a relationship, albeit mostly physical, with the CEO. With whom she had spent many nights while working on her project. Eventually she’d decided to stop the thing. She didn’t want people to think she’d gotten the job because she was sleeping with the boss, and she definitely needed a break from relationships after the Mal fiasco.

Morozova, although taken aback by the sudden break, had accepted her decision. Things were a bit awkward since then, but aside from that, they were back to normal.

Throughout the night Alina was called by Aleksander several times to explain her project to some interested people and she soon forgot about the events that had gotten her to muse once again over her miserable love life, trying her best to enjoy the event.

 

The night ended without any more incidents but with dreams filled with hazel eyed princes that looked too much like the taxi driver.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So that's it for the first chapter! Hope you guys enjoyed it :D  
> This chapter has little Nikolai in it, but you'll have loads of him soon enough.
> 
> Things will get steamy, hence the rating :P
> 
> And please, don't forget to comment/review, I need to know what you think and how I could improve my writing :D


	2. Another dinner party

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some might call this a filler, but I call it... a delayer! A stage setter!  
> In which we have some girl time and Genya helps Alina escape rich investors.

_Another dinner party_  
_And the crowd's a bore_  
_I've been there twenty minutes_  
_Oh, I need to snore_

 

 

She had been in the city for a week now, her strange meeting with a strange taxi driver having happened two days after their arrival. And because they were there mostly for business, Alina barely had time to visit the city. Today, however, was a day that she, Genya and Zoya had taken for themselves to take a quick tour around Chicago. In between them they decided to visit some famous tourist attractions, if anything so that they could say they’d been there. The Shedd Aquarium had been their first target, with the girls being overwhelmed by its beauty.

“Saints, I didn’t know aquariums could be THIS beautiful!” Genya gasped at the underwater corridor, the way the light filtered through the water leaving them speechless. The fish drifted about, unaffected by the humans gaping at them. The calm of the place was incredibly relaxing with its lights and colours and sounds. Alina felt like she’d found the most peaceful place on earth. She wouldn’t mind sleeping here once or twice. Especially when deadlines were breathing down her neck.

They left a couple of hours later and after quick visits to the Art Institute of Chicago and the Adler Planetarium, the girls decided to spend the rest of the day in the Museum of Science and Industry, since it was related to their work. Geeking over things they knew back and forth, time flew by and soon it was time to close.

Alina had been so overwhelmed by the wonders they had seen that day that only when she was having dinner that night did she remember the hazel eyed ‘prince’.

“So,” Genya started “it seems that even after taking so many taxi drives today, we didn’t find any one that caught _your_ eye, _Alina_ ” she sent her friend a pointed look and Alina had to look everywhere but the two girls in front of her.

“Yes,” Zoya continued, with a wicked smile “did you really think we wouldn’t notice how you kept trying to catch a taxi, when we could have easily have walked from place to place?”

Alina could feel her face burning. Had she really been on the lookout for him? How could she? She didn’t even know his name! And if that was the case, had she been that obvious??

Zoya and Genya traded an unreadable look and then chuckled at Alina. Great friends they were. Laughing at her expenses.

“Stop it” she grumbled while playing with her food “I wasn’t looking for him, I just wanted to make sure we made the best of our free time.”

“Suuuure” Genya nodded while Zoya just shook her head. Of course they didn’t believe her.

Thankfully for Alina, her friends dropped the subject and the three eventually went to bed, having realised just how tired they were from their speed-tourism.

 

* * *

 

Their last night in town finally came and with it, another dinner party. Alina was getting tired of these, but Morozova seemed to find them their best chance at making deals. Still, he was right. Since their arrival, offers had been flooding them, but Alina still resented the man for filling all their nights with these events. She was tired of fake smiles and fancy dresses. She missed her bed and her nightly dates with her favourite TV shows and books.

Fidgeting with her dress, she shot a few looks around her, hoping there were no guests wanting to hear again about her project. She loved her work, but was starting to feel like a broken record and that did no good to anyone’s mood.

“You look like you’re on your way to the electric chair ‘Lina” Genya appeared by her side muttering those words that could only mean Alina wasn’t doing a good job at keeping a poker face. She cursed herself for that.

“I’m so boooooreeeeeed Genya” she dragged the words, making sure her friend FELT how bored she was “There’s nothing to do besides talking about work, which we’ve been doing non-stop since we’ve arrived” she shot a dangerous look at Aleksander, who was currently talking with a group of very interested ladies and very much unaware of her murderous look. She bet they were more interested in him than his words. She knew she was right as a violent blush spread through one of the ladies’ face. A tiny sliver of jealousy came up, as memories of their shared past threatened to resurface. She gently shook them away.

“Hmmm, you could leave, you know?” Genya had thankfully been oblivious to Alina’s mental images.

“No I can’t, you know I can’t. Aleksander is minutes away from whisking me away yet again so I can vomit all my work _yet again_ at some possible buyer” she could taste the vitriol in her tone. Saints, she was so tired.

“Sure you can. Just leave! I’ll tell anyone who asks for you that you had a migraine and had to go back to the hotel. And if anyone insists on finding out more or if they don’t believe in me,” she flashed an evil smile “I’ll just poison them”.

Alina pondered through this, thought that maybe her friend was right and voiced her opinion, while also making sure to tell Genya NOT to poison anyone. “Go on, go!” smiling at her, Genya urged her away and before long Alina was at the entrance of the building with her raincoat on and her umbrella in hand.

The previous day had opened up and given the girls a mildly sunny day so they could act all touristy, but tonight the rain had returned in full bloom. Normally she enjoyed rain, but tonight she would have given her soul if it meant she could just walk back to the hotel without risk of getting soaked. She could use a walk.

Running through options of what to do once she was back at the hotel, she barely heard the honk that rung through the street. It wasn’t until she heard a voice, _that voice_ , that she registered she was being addressed.

 

A happy hey had caught her attention and she locked eyes with the driver that had been haunting her thoughts and dreams. “Need a ride?” he asked with that devilish grin that seemed to be his trademark. It made her heart skip a beat as it sent a shiver down her spine. She found herself smiling back at him, despite having promised herself less than five minutes ago that she would get better at her poker face. So far, a total failure.

Opening her umbrella, she strode in his direction, stopping a meter away from him, safely set on the taller steps that allowed her to look him directly in the eye. He was holding up his own umbrella, big and black, and wore a simple white button shirt under his brown leather jacket finished with a pair of dark jeans. His blonde hair was tousled and she felt the urgent need to mess it a bit more with her own hands.

His smirk grew wider and she felt her stomach flip. Saints, she had it _bad_.

“What are you doing here? Please tell me you’re not stalking me” she playfully asked. _Play it cool, play it cool_.

He chuckled at this “Sorry to disappoint you, but no, I’m no stalker” He winked before he continued “But I did ask around about this beautiful lady who was at this hotel and had a habit of being late to her meetings and was from out of town”

“That’s hardly limiting” She teased, doing her best to ignore the ‘beautiful lady’ part. Nevertheless, her stomach flipped slightly.

“Well,” he carried on, walking up one step and getting closer to her “I did ask about what had been going on at that gallery I drove you to the other day. Once I had that information, it wasn’t hard to find out who you were and where you’d most likely be again”

She blushed at the look he threw at her, his eyes shining in pleasure at having found her and making her body react so easily. “That sounds a lot like stalking, if you ask me” His smile grew wider.

“Perhaps, but I did want to see you again and talk to you, and definitely not watch you from the shadows”

“Well,” she cleared her throat “Now you’ve seen me again. And talked. You can carry on now. And I’ll…” she hesitated, unsure of how to continue, unsure of whether she wanted to stay around him or not. “… Call… a taxi…” she stopped mid-sentence, knowing how stupid her remark was.

He chuckled and pointed to his car, a taxi, “You don’t have to do that, just tell me where you want me to take you and I’ll do it. It’s my job after all” another wink, another stomach flip. She was getting good at these, maybe she’d go to the Olympics!

“Yeah… Sorry, I was just… Dying of boredom and hadn’t made a real plan aside from calling a taxi” shrugging she made an effort to look away from his eyes, but her own couldn’t stray too far, since they locked briefly on his lips. She groaned at herself inwardly, hoping he didn’t notice a thing.

“And where were you planning to go afterwards?” he stepped forward again, their umbrellas now touching each other.

“Back to the hotel” she bit her lip, knowing that didn’t sound like a solution for boredom.

“Alone?” an eyebrow shot upwards and his smile turned into a wicked grin. Alina felt her face grow hotter by the second. His eyes and his smiles were turning her into goo, fast.

“Well, yeah. Got any better idea?” She cursed her mouth. Why had she said that?? Now he’d think she was throwing herself at him!

He nodded “Actually I do” she readied herself for the spell to break, for the moment he’d say something nasty and unattractive. “There’s a small bakery down the street, where they serve delicious pastries and make a fantastic hot cocoa” she fought the need to sigh in relief as his words proved her wrong.

It did sound like a better idea than simply going back to her room. Smiling once again she agreed with him “Point the way”.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter, bring the fans! ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)


	3. Smiling like I'm falling at the foot of his feet

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Second half gets... ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

_Tell me baby, what does that mean? (No charge)_  
_In an era where the coin is lean (No charge)_  
_Are you loaded?_  
_Are you some kinda dream?_

 

 

The bakery was wonderful. With its warm light, live music and the smell of freshly baked delicacies, Alina decided this was her favourite place in the city. She just wished she’d found it sooner.

Her companion looked at her with an unreadable look, smiling more to himself that to her and she felt herself blush at his attentive look.

“You like it?” he asked, while waving at a waitress

“Like it? Love it! It’s wonderful! I wish I had found this before” she smiled widely as she took in the décor of the place. Vintage furniture everywhere, mismatched chairs, the back wall all in red brick and the lights hanging from the ceiling all had mismatched lampshades as well. The music came from the far corner, where a small jazz band was playing some tunes. A singer was just leaving the set when Alina turned to them. Must be their break now.

“By the way,” she started, “what IS your name anyway? I can’t call you ‘driver’” _or ‘prince’._ She shot him a look that made him squirm slightly, giving her some satisfaction at the effect she had on him.

“Nikolai” he recovered quickly with his trademark smile. “And yours?”

The waitress, curvy and dark skinned, arrived just as Alina was opening her mouth and quickly took their order. Alina had to control herself or else she’d order everything from the menu. There wasn’t a thing that didn’t sound delicious. Nikolai had offered to pay their “dinner” in spite of her complaints, but she still didn’t want to look like she was starving. His ‘no charge’ policy was still a mystery to her, why on earth would a guy like him do this? Was he loaded? Or just some kind of dream?

The curvy girl left them alone once again, breaking Alina’s train of thought. Nikolai focused his attention on her and she knew she had to say her name. It was a trade after all, the act of introducing yourself.

“It’s Alina” his eyes shone at this new information. Alina felt her insides dance again and cleared her throat before trying to keep the conversation flowing “And what about a last name?” _lame lame lame._ Why couldn’t she think of something else? Preferably less lame?

This time Nikolai’s smile faltered and he was the one to clear his throat. He dismissed the question with a simple ‘that’s for another time’ and Alina accepted it, grateful he hadn’t called her out on her lame question.

Their food came and with it an overwhelming desire to share more information about each other, the two getting more comfortable by the second. As they ate and the music played in the background, they learned more about themselves. Dreams, jobs, pet peeves, thoughts on Chicago. They’d even ventured into the dangerous lands of favourite books and movies and bands. Alina found that she and Nikolai had many similar tastes and couldn’t help but feel a connection with him. She’d never felt this much at home with anyone. Not even with Mal had she felt like this, and they had known each other since they were kids.

Nikolai shared an enormous wanderlust with her and that fact alone made her lightheaded. Her friends were okay with traveling, but none had the thirst she had to go out and about. Mal had been against leaving their hometown, which eventually led to their break, and Aleksander’s idea of traveling wasn’t the same as hers, since he used it for business and not for pleasure. His love for his country never let him wander too far away for too long.

Nikolai, however, was a completely different thing. So much in tune with her, it was amazing.

 

* * *

 

By the time they left, it was almost midnight but the night didn’t seem to be over yet as Nikolai asked her if she was up for a surprise. While suspicious on what he meant with ‘surprise’ Alina said yes and they went back to his car.

“I know by now it’s closed, but I’m gonna show you the Lincoln Park Conservatory. It’s beautiful at night, especially on rainy nights.” He explained and threw her a conspiratory wink before continuing “and there’s this extravagant old man that marked tonight as his own special holiday. He likes to throw some fireworks around the area every year on this night around midnight” he turned a few more streets “Some people say it’s in honour of his wife, or a lost lover. I’d say it’s just his way to bring some brightness to an otherwise uneventful evening” Alina could sense Nikolai’s admiration of this unnamed man in his voice and couldn’t help but smile a bit at it.

They parked a little bit away from the park and Alina got to admire the place from afar. “Saints, it looks amazing. Wish I’d gotten around to visit it” she bitterly added.

Nikolai glanced at her for a second before opening his door “Listen, I tinkered with my car and added a moonroof on it, why don’t we go to the back seats in order to have a better view of the sky?” Alina noticed he said it without any malice in it, just an innocent suggestion.

She agreed and they quickly changed their places.

Nikolai fished a warm blanket from the back of the car before settling and the two spent the waiting time talking some more.

When the fireworks finally started, Alina gasped at them. She’d seen fireworks, but usually on clear nights. Their effect under the rain and through a rain soaked roof window was stunning. They didn’t last for long, but it was still a memory she was sure would stay with her forever.

 

They stayed there for a while, quiet, with just the sound of the rain and their breathing to break the silence. Alina turned slightly to Nikolai and noticed how close they were now. A blush crept up her neck and suddenly she felt very self-aware. When Nikolai looked her way she tried to avert her eyes, but found herself unable to look away from him. His face looked much more… well, kissable, from up close. His eyes had a shine to them that made her heart skip a beat. And his lips… his lips looked so perfect, so delicious. She had to bite her tongue in order to prevent herself from licking her lips, which had somehow gotten too dry. She needed to keep it together or she’d jump his bones before sunrise.

Nikolai half-smiled at her, as if he somehow knew what inner battle she was fighting. She noticed how his eyes moved from hers, down to her lips and back up her eyes. It looked as if he was fighting a similar battle and Alina felt a deep satisfaction knowing this.

His eyes stopped finally on her lips, glazed with desire. Her heart was beating faster with excitement and her own desire. She realised she wanted to kiss him, badly. To ruffle his hair, badly. And oh, to do much, much more. She bit her lip again and something in his eyes switched from veiled desire to full bloomed lust. Before she could say anything his mouth was on hers. His lips glided over hers with an eagerness that made her kiss him back, burying her hands in his hair. With a low groan, he captured her lower lip between his teeth, teasing her lightly before kissing her again and again. Alina was lightheaded. She glided her tongue across his lips, inviting his own into her mouth and when he did so she moaned, loud and clear. She could feel Nikolai smiling, filled with satisfaction over the sounds he drew from her.

One of his hands slithered down her body until it stopped on the small of her back, drawing her closer. His other hand, buried deep in her hair, was massaging her in a slow and tantalizing way. His movements were urgent, but also oh so slow. Alina felt like her body was on fire.

Somehow, somewhere along the way she’d climbed onto his lap and as his lips moved away from hers she felt a sudden lack of air, his air. She’d gotten so used to it by now that she felt naked without it. She let out a complaining whimper which was soon drowned out when his lips started going down her jawline, to her earlobe and down, down her neck. A gasp got out when his hips rolled against hers oh so slightly and Alina had to bite her lip to prevent a moan from coming out. Nikolai groaned in response, rocking his hips again and this time Alina couldn’t stifle her moan. “Nikolai” she gasped but before she continued she brought his face back up and kissed him full on the lips. She bit and tugged on his lip while rolling her hips very slowly. This earned her some satisfying low groans from the blonde. Payback was sweet, oh so very sweet.

His hands travelled down to her tights, now exposed thanks to her dress being all rolled around her waist, and they moved in circles, teasing and teasing and teasing. She didn’t think she could take this slow burn anymore, feeling as if she’d combust soon enough if they didn’t stop _(oh saints, please don’t)_ or moved on from this stage _(yes please)._

Her hands somehow found their way down to his shoulders and with hasty movements she removed his jacket, moving quickly back to his shirt so she could unbutton it. Nikolai must have sensed her intentions for one of his hands snaked up her back and started to slowly unzip her dress. She let out a low groan against his lips, trying to convey that the slow movements were ruining her. But Nikolai just smiled and kept his steady pace. Oh, he knew how to make it last and the idea left her wanting more, even if it was an agonizing wait. When he removed her dress, instead of going back to kissing her lips, Nikolai kissed the hollow between her collarbones and moved downwards, holding her with one hand on her back while the other slowly unclasped her bra. Alina’s head arched backwards as she let out a shaky breath, swallowing in the sensation of Nikolai’s lips on her skin. They were light, passionate, burning. She would turn into embers with just those kisses.

“Alina, Alina, Alina” he breathed her name against her skin, like a prayer that would save a sinner’s soul. Her mind was hazy, but she supposed she was no saint to worship, since they were doing very sinful things. But the thought quickly drifted away when his lips moved back up, planting feather-light kisses on her now exposed breasts and the rest of her skin until they met hers once again. Her hands reluctantly left his hair and she allowed them to trace his torso, a light texture to it, to feel his muscles moving under her touch, his moans leaving her inebriated. She quickly unzipped his pants and rolled her hips against his once more, trying her best to send the message without having to stop kissing him.

Her shoes, that she didn’t even remember she still had on, dropped to the floor and she felt Nikolai kicking is own away before he turned them and laid her on the backseat. Kissing her a few more times, Nikolai did his best to remove his bottoms quickly. _Now_ he was in a rush. Had she been less focused on his touch and more focused on speaking, Alina would have teased him about this. She felt her panties leave her body and let out a sigh of relief, _finally_.

Nikolai picked up her foot and started trailing kisses down the length of her leg. His movements slow and burning. He was teasing her mercilessly, earning soft moans with each kiss. She could say she hated the slow burn, but it left her wanting more, desiring more, aching for more. As his lips reached her inner thigh she felt her heart beat faster in anticipation. He placed a light kiss on her centre and she shuddered, gasping loud when his tongue entered her and he started teasing her, flicking his tongue on her sweet spots. This time she couldn’t and wouldn’t stop her moans from escaping, loud and raw, with each flick of his tongue. She rolled her hips against him, urging him to go on and on. One hand locked itself on his hair, making him groan. Alina felt herself tipping over the edge, now closer than ever to coming undone under his touch.

One last flick and she was crashing down, waves of pure pleasure rolling out of her, her body shaking with each one. Nikolai remained there as he drank her every last drop.

Alina was still shaking, her breath uneven, when Nikolai resurfaced and she noticed a satisfied smile on his lips and a new spark in his eyes. What happened next was almost too fast for her to register, with Nikolai climbing on top of her, kissing his way up to her lips with a new urgency, as if tasting her had woken up a sleeping beast. When their lips locked he kissed fast and hard, biting her lips till they almost bled. She kissed in kind, burying one hand on his hair while the other scratched down his back. And then, he was inside her.

The way they moved surprised her, so in sync it felt as if this wasn’t their first time together, but as if they’d been doing this all their lives. Her hips rolled against his, yearning for more and more and he answered in kind, the rhythm of their movements growing faster.

When they came together she let herself moan his name and it tasted anew in her tongue. Nikolai shuddered against her, whispering her name once again, with a tenderness in his hoarse voice that had her breath halting in her throat. They stayed like that for a few seconds, basking in the afterglow, as their breathing and their heartbeats returned to normal.

Nikolai moved to the side, curling up against her, while pulling the forgotten blanket on top of them. He kissed her shoulder before nuzzling against her neck and settling down. A quietness washed over them as the rain kept falling and Alina felt herself drift away as his breath and his heartbeat lulled her into a dreamless but satisfied sleep.


	4. Tell me baby, what does that mean?

 

She woke up with Nikolai bumping her shoulder gently and half-whispering half-singing her name against her ear “Aaalinaaaa, time to wake up” he planted a chaste kiss on her neck before she turned to him. Her eyes were bleary with sleep, but so were his.

“How… How long?” He smirked, half tempted to give her an answer different than the one expected but instead he replied softly “It’s almost 4 in the morning, I’d say we were knocked out for 3 hours” his smirk returning and making her blush violently at the memories of what they’d done hours before. The rain still fell outside, now more of a drizzle than before.

“Then I should be returning to the hotel” he simply nodded before getting up and picking up their clothes.

 

* * *

 

When she woke up a few hours later, now back in her room, it was still early and she dedicated herself to packing up her things. An activity she had planned to do before going to bed, when last night her plans had been as simple as leaving the dinner and returning to her hotel room. How life twisted and turned unexpectedly.

With an ever present smile on her face, she had her breakfast in her bedroom, in between packing bags, her thoughts drifting away more often than not to a blonde man with hypnotizing eyes and a disarming smile.

Once she was finished, she went to Genya’s room, intent on waking her friend up and helping her pack. Genya wasn’t famous for waking up early in the mornings after parties, and Genya loved her parties.

But once the door was opened she was met with a pair of much awakened golden eyes. In fact, they looked very mischievous, as if she knew exactly what Alina had been up to hours before.

“Tell me EVERYTHING” she half-screamed as she pulled her friend into her room.

Dazed and confused, Alina tried to steady herself while trying to not talk about anything too risqué “Tell you what?” Genya threw her a nasty look.

“Don’t go all saint like on me” she closed the door before speaking again “I know very well you weren’t in your room last night. AND that you left the dinner with a good looking young man”

“H—How exactly do you know that?” she dropped her façade, confused over how exactly Genya knew she hadn’t been alone.

“The bell boy told me. I asked, with a very pretty green note, and he told me” she wiggled her eyebrows at Alina, making her blush.

“All right… I… I was with _him,_ the taxi driver” she locked her eyes on Genya’s almost ready suitcases, avoiding her friend as much as possible.

“Aaaaand?”

“And we had dinner at a bakery. And talked. A lot.” This time she allowed herself to look at her friend, as a new smile grew on her lips. The memories of their long talk making her giddy.

“AAAAAAAND????” Genya urged, knowing there was more to it.

Alina sighed, before telling her friend about the rest of the night, doing her best to not give away too many details, feeling as if the previous night was just hers and Nikolai’s. No one else’s.

When she was done, Genya was beaming. “I’m so happy for you Alina! Finally a man that can make you smile so much!” Was she still smiling? Alina touched her face and felt the corners of her mouth turned upwards. She blushed. “I gotta call Zoya. She needs to know about this” and before Alina could stop the ginger girl, she was out of the door, undoubtedly knocking on Zoya’s door mercilessly.

Alina busied herself with whatever was left to pack but soon the two girls were back in the room and Zoya was looking at her like a proud mother, or rather, a proud older sister, since mothers wouldn’t exactly be proud of their daughters spending the nights in strangers’ cars having sex with said strangers.

The girls talked some more, embarrassing Alina with their questioning and their proud faces.

“Well, this was fun and all, but there’s only so long we can torture you” Genya sighed dramatically as she walked to the TV set and turned it on. “Let’s distract ourselves with American gossiping”

As she surfed through the channels Alina distracted herself with the random sounds, half watching what was going on, until a familiar face showed up. “WAIT!” she gasped, stopping her friend mid-channel change. “Turn back. Turn back”

As Genya switched channels, Alina kept wishing to all the stars above that she was just seeing things. But when his face showed again she dropped into her seat. There he was, next to an older couple, as they made their way out a restaurant. The woman had his nose and his hair colour, even his poise is there. The similarities with the older man went just as far as the eyes, the same hazel shade as his. These… were Nikolai’s parents... and he was the Lantsov heir…

Her world stopped. How could he? How could he have lead her on like that? Acting as a simple taxi driver that had taken a liking to her. She felt betrayed, the connection she’d felt between them breaking down. Alina barely registered her friends asking her what was wrong. Her voice seemed to belong to someone else as she told them this was Nikolai.

“YOUR Nikolai?” Genya asked, making her wince. No, not hers, at least not anymore.

“Why don’t you call him? Ask what’s all this about? Maybe let me kick his arse over the phone” Zoya suggested.

Alina nodded as she picked up her phone and hit redial on the number she had saved last night, after Nikolai had dropped her at the hotel. Memories of his lingering goodnight kisses hurt her more than they should, but she hid them deep down as she waited for the phone to ring.

He picked up right after the first ring “Alina, I’m so sorry—“

“You lying bastard!” She cut him, barely listening to his words. “How could you lie to me? I thought you were being truthful last night, just Nikolai, a guy who knew his place around the city and genuinely liked me!” he started to say something but she was too fast for him “Don’t! Don’t say a word! I won’t believe you!! What is it, huh? Do you drive a fake taxi around? Looking for your next victim? The next girl you’ll take for a nice dinner and then to watch some fictional old man light up some fireworks?? So you can shag her???!!?!” She was screaming by now, standing closer to the TV, sending hateful glares at the feed, where his face was still smiling. Smiling. “How many before me? How many girls did you seduce this way???” Nikolai tried to speak again, his voice sounding desperate, but she didn’t let him speak. “No, you know what? Forget it. Forget me. Forget us. Forget. It.” she took a deep breath before finishing the call “And don’t ever call me, ever.”

 

* * *

 

The rest of the morning was spent in a haze. Barely registering anything in her memory, Alina moved through the motions as her friends helped her make her way back to her room and then to the airport. She knew somewhere along the road Morozova asked if she was all right, but Zoya or Genya had quickly lied about her feeling under the weather. No one else talked to her afterwards, the flight having been spent in complete silence. She hadn’t thought she could be hurt like this, but Nikolai had proved her wrong. And as the flight stretched on she tried her best to keep her heart together and memories of him locked away, memories of his voice, his touch, _him_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahhhh... heartache chapter! I know, I know... After the previous chapter you were hoping for something else, but here's the thing, there's only so long you can escape the truth!
> 
> Will Nikolai and Alina's... something... survive this test??
> 
> PS: I know EXACTLY where, what and who Zoya was doing right before being called in by Genya :P (might do a one shot on that? anyone interested?)


	5. Are you loaded?

 

Six weeks passed and Alina felt like dying. Currently sitting in her sofa, her hair a mess, baggy eyes and still in her pyjamas, she eyed the nine white sticks with an anger that was a bit out of place. Even if all had a negative result, she still felt like her current health status was all their fault.

For telling her she was sick and not pregnant. She pulled the blanket a bit tighter around her shoulders as a tiny shiver spread through her body.

Nikolai’s face smiled at her from the laptop screen, her internet filled with several tabs open with searches on him. Alina’s free time since her return was spent with searches on his name, in futile attempts to figure out how much he’d lied, if anything he had told her was true. So far, she’d only found things on gossip websites, his name appearing on occasion, Nikolai showing in pictures with dates that changed from event to event. No girl was the same. His family was old money, originating from Ravka, descendants from the ancient Lantsov line, that ruled Ravka once, and they were always under the scope of the gossip world. Yet, she could barely find any decent information on Nikolai himself, it was as if he barely existed for them, even if every time something new was written on him, it sounded as if the reporters had tasted the nectar of the gods. It was as if he was a mystery for these people, of which they loved to get glimpses, even if they were tiny and with no information whatsoever.

Genya kept telling her all this wasn’t just a need to find the truth, that Alina did have feelings for him. Alina denied it all, there was no way she’d fallen in love with him over one night. Over one amazing, memorable, magical night…

Her friends kept their opinion unchanged, claiming that the way she searched for him, the way she was hurt were clear signs of deeper feelings. Never mind the fact that she hadn’t deleted his number and kept glancing at it whenever she thought no one was looking. How, when it rang, her heart skipped a beat in hopes it was Nikolai. In hopes he had decided to ignore her ‘request’. But it was never him. The bloody bastard was actually respecting her last wish.

The temptation to call him, to demand an honest explanation was constant and the need to hear his voice… it got too strong sometimes. She ignored the voice in her head that told her she missed him, that told her to just call him and set things straight, that the guy she spent that wonderful night with couldn’t have faked everything. That voice wasn’t welcome, hurting too much every time it resurfaced.

Her thoughts were still on him, as they always did these days, when her phone started to buzz. Reaching forward a bit too fast to pick it up, she was surprised to see who was calling her. Nikolai. She cursed under her breath, dizzy from the sudden movement. Decided to ignore him, she returned her phone to its place and her body to a less straining position. However, the universe didn’t seem to want her to rest, for as soon as the phone stopped buzzing, there was a knock on the door, followed by a ring on the doorbell. She ignored it as well. If she pretended no one was home, the annoying visitor would leave. Yes, that would work. Perfect plan.

“Alina! I know you’re in there. Genya told me. Please let me in” she gasped, as it felt like the air was being sucked from her lungs. Nikolai. He was here. Here, in Ravka. Here, outside her house. And he _knew_ she was home. _Dammit Genya_. Alina’s housemate sometimes didn’t know when to stay quiet.

Getting up was pure torture, her vision blurry with dizziness. Earlier that morning Alina had woken up vomiting and, after checking when she’d been with Nikolai and knowing her period was late, she’d quickly sent Genya out for pregnancy tests, remembering how no condoms had been involved and how she’d been too affected by everything to take any morning-after pills. The negative tests revealed that she was in fact sick and not pregnant. Alina was still trying to figure out if that was good news or not. Slowly, she made her way to the door, holding onto anything she could find.

When she finally opened it, she found a slightly dishevelled Nikolai looking at her, his hand hanging in the air halfway ready to knock again. Her heart thumped louder. Pictures didn’t do him justice, he was too good looking, and he still left her breathless.

“What—” she cleared her sore throat “what are you doing here?” she could barely hear herself, her voice a ragged noise.

A sheepish smile showed on his face “I came to see you”

Alina was taken aback by this and looked at him with furrowed brows “What?”

“I mean, I was in the city taking care of my business and… I thought I’d come visit you” he looked like a lost puppy. Alina almost felt sorry for him, but she was still too hurt and too sick for that.

“Can we talk?” he asked.

“No. I’m sick, I need to be alone. And I remember telling you I didn’t want you to contact me again” a look of pain flashed through his face and she almost felt bad for it. Almost.

“Please, Alina?” he begged. He was begging her… _Saints help me._

She huffed and groaned, stepping aside so he could enter, but before she could take another step, she lost her footing and almost fell.

“Whoah! Hey!” Nikolai caught her, worry spreading through his features. “Are you all right? Alina?”

No. She wasn’t. She felt like hell. She hated getting sick, not that it happened that often, but when she did, it felt like she was dying.

When Alina stayed silent, Nikolai just picked her up, closed her door and walked into the house. “Where’s your room?”

“No, I don’t need your help. Just… just put me on the sofa” his scent was piercing through her blocked nose, bringing back memories of a night that now felt like a faraway dream. “I’ll be fine until Genya returns”

“But—“

“Do it”

Nikolai acquiesced and gently put her down. Before she could do anything about the mess on the coffee table, his eyes hovered from the laptop’s screen to the pregnancy tests. A ghost of a smile showed up, the boy clearly looking pleased with her train of thoughts. Turns out she hadn’t blocked him out as easily as she’d claimed.

She grumbled “Just… ignore everything. I woke up sick and wanted to make sure I didn’t have to call you” his eyes strayed to her laptop again and she quickly explained “I was just trying to figure you out”

“You thought you were pregnant with my kid?” His smile was more evident now. His damnably handsome smile that made her insides somersault too much.

Rolling her eyes and doing her best to stifle down the somersaulting stomach, Alina cleared things up “Don’t get cocky. This has nothing to do with you. I rarely get sick. And I got sick now, at the exact time women start getting their… symptoms… And I hadn’t been with anyone else besides you. So, of course I suspected babies” she groaned again, her head throbbing as her body started to shiver, the fever attacking her like a boulder.

Nikolai chuckled before bending down and feeling her forehead. “You’re too hot Alina. Why don’t you go take a shower to try and get that fever down?” she shook her head, unsure if she’d even be able to get out of her sofa, let alone survive a shower, where everything was slippery.

He didn’t take her no for an answer and decided to pick her up. “Which way to the bathroom?”

“Stop it Nikolai. Put me down!”

“Bathroom”

“No”

“Yes”

“NO”

“Alina”

“Ugh. Ok. Down the hall, to your left” she begrudgingly gave him the information, cursing her luck to hell and back. As Nikolai walked her to the bathroom, she tried her best to ignore his scent, which was still so familiar it made her insides turn pleasantly.

 

* * *

 

“There. Now, was that too hard?” Nikolai settled her down on a stool before going to the shower and turning the hot water on. “I’m going to help you get undressed and then you’ll go in there with that stool so you don’t have to shower while standing. Unless you want me in there as well” he adds with a wink.

Alina bristles “Hell no. And you’re not allowed to undress me!” the blush creeping in totally the fever’s fault, not because of his suggestion.

“Alina,” he takes a deep breath “It’s not like I haven’t seen it all yet” he throws her a playful smile before continuing “But I can turn around and just hold your hand or something in case you feel too faint” her blush grows stronger, she can feel it, as his remark stirs certain memories.

Nodding, she accepts this offer and undresses as quickly as her sick body allows her and enters the shower. As soon as the water hits her skin she starts to feel better.

“So… What exactly are you doing in Ravka? And why can’t I find anything on you online?” Her curiosity was getting the best of her, she needed to ask.

“Well, you see, the reason you won’t find much on Nikolai Lantsov besides the gossip is because what I do is connected to another name”

Silence, only the sound of scrubbing breaking through.

“My family doesn’t need to work at all. We’re so filthy rich we could buy Ravka and put a Lantsov back on the throne if we dared!” A bitter chuckle left his lips at this. “But that’s not the point. You see, because we’re so rich, my parents see working as a waste of time, something only those who need it will be willing to do. But I can’t stay put in one place, nor can I waste my time with lazy things like breeding race horses, an activity my older brother enjoys so much”

“So, I told my parents I wanted to do something. They weren’t excited about it, but my mother accepted my choice, as long as I made the occasional appearance at an event, with a date of her choosing. My father demanded I didn’t work under my real name, lest I tarnish the Lantsov name!” His voice gained a mocking tone. “So, I opened a company, a taxi company, under the name of Sturmhond”

“Sturmhond?” Alina was puzzled. That name rung a distant bell, but she couldn’t put a finger one it.

“Yeah. I’m sure you must have read it on my taxi. Or was the view so distracting you didn’t even think to read my ID?” Alina blushed at his light tone and what it implied. Yes, she’d been too distracted to read the name of his company, or even his name…

“…No.” she finally admitted, earning a soft chuckle from the other side of the shower door.

“Anyway, that’s why you couldn’t verify my words through the internet! Mystery solved!”

“There’s still the why you’re here, Nikolai…”

“Well, like I said, I’m here on business, but I knew you lived in Os Alta and wanted to see you. We parted ways in such an abrupt way, I… I had to see you…” his voice grew quieter.

Alina finished her shower in silence and once she was done she demanded Nikolai to hold up her bathrobe and look the other way. The blonde only chuckled at her, not needing to remind her that there was nothing he hadn’t seen yet.

He took her to her room, holding her close, terrified she’d fall if he let her go even for just one second.

“Ok, now you get dressed, preferably something comfy. And I’ll go fix you some chicken soup”

With that Nikolai left her in her room, alone with her thoughts, while he went on and cooked.

At first, she was surprised that he knew how to cook, but then gave it another thought and remembered Nikolai was a box full of surprises. A rich boy that liked to pretend he wasn’t rich knowing how to cook? Anyone else and it would be surprising, but with Nikolai? Hardly.

 

* * *

 

The rest of the week was spent in a similar way. Nikolai would force her out of her bed and cook her some food. Alina would take some of the medicines Genya bought and they would go on and talk occasionally about safe themes, dancing around what was really bothering them, their feelings for each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There you have it guys! The pain and suffering are all gone! Both emotional and physical :D Well, almost xD
> 
> Next chapter will be all rrrrrrromance and maybe even steam! Not to mention, there'll be more edible delicacies to fangirl over (the real smut is the table contents, ok?)


	6. Some kind of dream

By Friday, Alina was back on her feet and Nikolai had to go back to his work.

She got out of her room and found Genya and the girls having breakfast together. Nadia was here with her girlfriend, Tamar, a friend Alina hadn’t seen in a while, since she did some works across the country.

“Hey you!” Nadia hugged Alina “I’m glad to see you back on your feet” Tamar smiled from her spot and Zoya and Genya sent her some quick ‘morning’s before turning back to their food. As Alina sat down, there was only one thought in her mind, “Where’s Nikolai?”

Genya coughed a bit before replying “Since you’re all better, he left. I mean, left to go take care of his businesses. But that’s something only Tamar can help you with, sorry”. A vague memory of Tamar knowing the Lantsovs and doing some work for them resurfaced, Alina never having made the connection between Tamar’s Lantsovs and her Lantsov.

Tamar shot a dirty look at Genya, as if this was not what she wanted to be doing at all. Still, she turned to Alina and explained “Nikolai is planning on opening a branch of Sturmhond Transportations here on Os Alta” Alina’s eyebrows shot upwards, this information being brand new to her.

“Oh?”

“Yeah”

“So… So, that’s really why he was here” her voice grew quieter as Tamar’s words shattered silly fantasies of Nikolai having pretended to come here on business just to see her.

“Well, not really, no. To be honest, he wanted to come here sooner, but he had no reason to give his parents and so he had to work on this plan”

“Plan?” Zoya looked inquisitively at Tamar “What plan?”

“Well, the plan to open a branch of his business here”

“Ah.”

“But why?” Genya pried, sensing there was more to it than a sudden need to open branches

Tamar rolled her eyes at her company, as if the reason was obvious and they were just too blind to see it “Come on. You must know! He came here for her!” She shot a hand towards Alina, making the girl shrink in her spot and blush like a tomato.

“I KNEW IT!” Genya jumped from her spot and started jumping up and down in excitement “I knew he was in love with you! Didn’t I tell her Zoya??” Zoya only nodded in annoyance, her friend’s outbursts always making her sour.

“Stop it Genya, that’s… that’s preposterous” Alina tried to refute this, but even Tamar looked at her as if no amount of ‘that’s preposterous’ would change the truth.

“And you’re in love with him too. Don’t deny it!!” Genya carried on “I told you! All that time spent on the internet looking for information on him and not daring to delete his number. Oh, oh! And how you blush every time I ask you about him! Look, you’re blushing again!! And not to mention how cosy you two were this past week!” Genya rushed to her friend’s side and hugged her “Come on Alina, don’t fight it! You like him, he likes you back, and he makes you happy! Why can’t you accept this?”

Yes, why couldn’t she accept this? Perhaps because it seemed too good to be true… Her heart beat a bit faster, as the evidence of her feelings piled up. Alina was about to open her mouth and say something, anything, when there was a knock on the door.

“Hmm, I wonder who that is, at this time, interrupting my breakfast.” Zoya commented with bitterness as she got up and walked to the door, opening it just enough to see who was knocking. “Alina,”

“What?”

“You should come to the door”

“Why?”

“Just. Come”

Confused, Alina walked to the door. And there, looking at her, was Nikolai. “Hey” he said.

“Hey…”

“Glad to see you’re better” a smile, a fluttering in her stomach. Zoya quickly left the two alone and returned to her breakfast.

“Yeah, all ready to go back to work. Listen, Nikolai…. I… I’m sorry for being rude to you so many times” she started to apologize but he cut her quickly, dismissing her words with his hand.

“No, you were right. Always. I should have told you who I was, but I didn’t want you to… well, to think of me the way you ended up thinking of me. A spoiled rich boy who drove around looking for his next shag” she flinched as her own words came back to haunt her. She’d been downright nasty, but Nikolai didn’t seem to agree with her.

“Ok… Can I at least thank you?” he locked his eyes on hers, waiting for the rest “For staying and taking care of me. I know I can be a real piece of work when I’m sick”

He laughed “Yeah, you were like the wicked witch of the west. Trying to stop me from even cleaning up the trash.”

She shot him a nasty look and he just smirked. Bastard.

“Anyway, I wish there was more I could do to thank you…” his face lit up, a devilish and hopeful smile spreading.

“Well… You could… You know… go out with me, on a date, tonight?”

Her whole body vibrated with an unknown emotion. He was asking her out? Saints, this was more than she had bargained for. She shot a quick look back to her friends down the hall where they were all listening in a totally non compiscuos way. The girls nodded, some more vigorously than others. She rolled her eyes at them, the idiots couldn’t even pretend to not listen.

“I…” she cleared her throat, which had grown drier by the second after Nikolai’s question “I guess… I guess I could.” she tried to not look at him, she really did, but his enthusiasm was hard to ignore and soon the two were smiling at each other, _most likely, like two idiots_ , she pondered.

“Fantastic. I’ll pick you up at… seven! Is that good for you?”

She opened her mouth, but the answer came from behind her, as a very excited Genya screamed “It’s PERFECT!”

Nikolai’s smile grew even bigger and before Alina could say anything, he was kissing her cheek and dismissing himself.

She was still standing there, surprised at the tender kiss when her friends came up and hugged her, already making plans on how to get her home early later that day and what she’d wear.

 

* * *

 

The rest of the day passed by in a blur, with Alina barely remembering anything she did, except for when Genya started texting her with her personal countdown to the date. Date… A date. With Nikolai. As in, a planned ahead type of date, not a spur of the moment type of date, like that night so long ago. Where would they go? What was his plan for tonight? What was he expecting out of it? She shook her head. She’d win nothing but delayed work if she carried on like this, trying to guess Nikolai’s plans. It was best to wait and see. He would surprise her anyway, that was certain. He had a special talent for that. A very special talent.

 

Ten minutes till seven. And Alina was standing in her room, wriggling her hands in utter nervousness. “What if things aren’t as great as the last time?” What if that night was one of a kind and tonight will be the spell-breaker? Oh, what if she’s been fantasizing about a different Nikolai? Her heart was beating erratically, her nervousness and cold feet attacking her back and front.

Genya, who was currently fixing her hair, pinched her in the arm, interrupting Alina’s negative thoughts before they made the girl lock herself in the bathroom.

“Ouch! What was that for?”

“You need to stop worrying! It’ll be fine! You two connected, remember? You said so yourself! And you got along so well this week!”

“Yeah… But—“

“No buts! Well, you can touch _his_ all you want” she smirked at her own joke “But that’s none of my business. My business is to make sure you look amazing!”

“And what’s Zoya’s business?” she inquired, knowing her friend was outside, waiting for Nikolai, most likely to threaten him. Or to just glare.

“She’s the bad cop. She’s here to make sure Nikolai knows he won’t survive if he hurts you again” Yes, Zoya was definitely here to threaten him, with maybe a sprinkle of glare on top.

“There! All done!” Genya turned Alina to her mirror and she was finally able to look at herself.

“Wow Genya, it looks... Well, like me!” The other looks had been overproduced, at least for Alina, her hair always arranged in intricate and professional hairdos, her face with incredible but a bit over the top makeup, her neck and wrists always decorated with some sparkly stone. But this look, this was all her. This was formal Alina, or at least fancy Alina. Not Alina the doll that Genya liked to play with during those events. She observed herself in the mirror, her hair wavy with a simple diamond band across it, her makeup light and almost invisible. She wore a long sleeved dress that stopped just before her knees. It was dark blue and had little golden suns embroidered. She felt amazing in it.

“Duh! You’re not going to impress old rich men tonight. You’re going on a date with the guy you’re in love with” Alina blushed furiously and tried to deny Genya’s comment, still not ready to agree with her, but her ginger friend would hear nothing. They were just leaving her room when the bell rung.

Alina’s heart started beating again so fast she thought she’d die there. Her body was shaking with nerves so hard Genya had to walk her to the door, where Zoya was already giving a piece of her mind to a scared Nikolai. But his whole demeanour mutated when his eyes locked on Alina’s. A smile appeared, reaching his eyes and lighting up his whole face. His body grew taller, with a confidence that wasn’t there when he’d been talking with Zoya.

“Hey” she said softly.

“Hey” he waved, rather awkwardly, making her chuckle.

 

* * *

 

“So, where are we going tonight?”

Nikolai looked at her briefly before locking his attention back on the road “Oh yeah, hum, don’t get this the wrong way, but…” he scratched his ear, visibly uncomfortable “we’re going back to my hotel”

“Oh?” she tried not to give much thought to it, but she couldn’t shake off the images that ‘going back to my hotel’ brought up “Why?”

“No ulterior motives, I swear! It’s just the best place I could find for tonight” he shot her a sheepish smile.

“Okay… I’ll believe you.” A few minutes passed in silence before she spoke again “So, tell me more about your plans for Os Alta”

Nikolai brightened at that and started walking her through his project. Os Alta had a huge lake and a river which made it the perfect location for his new ideas. Yachts, boats, hydroplanes! He seemed to have most of it figured out. Including the when and where he’d start testing, having already taken care of the necessary contracts. His excitement seemed to always drift back to hydroplanes, as he kept saying there was nothing cooler than having a means of transportation that could be both on water and in the air.

“But enough about me. Tell me more about your work Alina. That night you only glossed over it, but I’d love to know more about what you do”. Nikolai seemed genuinely interested, his voice eager.

And so she did. Without a possible buyer or Morozova breathing down her neck, it was a lot easier to talk about her life’s work, her ‘baby’. With no pressure, she easily talked and talked about solar energy, her plans for new ways to store energy and how to make it portable for everyone. Soon they arrived at his hotel and made their way to his room.

Well, his penthouse.

Somehow, she wasn’t surprised. But she still had to ask:

“A penthouse? Really?” She turned to him as he was closing the door. He smiled and shrugged, tucking his hands in the pockets of his jeans. “What exactly did you plan that demands to happen in your penthouse?” she asked when it was obvious he wasn’t going to talk.

“It’s the most private place I could find. I thought a nice private dinner would be preferable to eating at a restaurant” she had to agree, always having hated how crowded restaurants seemed to walk hand in hand with ‘romantic evenings’. Nikolai nodded and pointed the way.

When Alina reached her destination, the view took her breath away. The balcony was lit by a million lights. Strings and strings of fairy lights illuminated the place, many of them creating a makeshift ceiling of light. Random scented candles were where the lights couldn’t reach, and they filled the air with a soft scent of cinnamon. She took in the air and revelled in how good it smelled.

A low coffee table was located to her right, with pillows and pillows covering the ground surrounding it. There was a small niche with even more pillows in one corner, which Alina supposed would be for cuddling (or more) if things played that way. Her attention was back on the table and as she took in its contents she couldn’t stop the gasp that escaped her lips.

“Are those… Are those the same things we ate at that bakery??” Pastries of all kinds filled the table. Croissants, cinnamon rolls, macarons, palmiers and even a plate filled with blinis. Her mouth was watering already and when she saw the hot cocoa steaming in the middle of the table she practically jumped to it. “This is wonderful Nikolai!” she was practically squealing as she did her best to sit down without knocking everything off the table.

He laughed then, her reaction most likely too funny for a low chuckle. Alina didn’t even think about blushing, with her stomach growling for all the delicacies she was eyeing.

“I’m glad you liked it” he said, sitting close to her, picking up the pot with the hot cocoa and serving her some.

She just nodded, her mouth already occupied with food.

In between bites Alina and Nikolai talked and talked, about the most varied themes. She found it as easy to talk to him as it had been all those weeks ago. Her sick week hadn’t been a good example, considering how the two had been walking on eggshells the whole time.

His personality, albeit infuriating at times, was endearing and she couldn’t help but feel lighter just by being around him. Nikolai looked as if his face had never seen a frown, his eyes twinkling with happiness and his smile always present. She found that Nikolai was even more intelligent than she thought at first, his knowledge about so many areas matching her own and sometimes even outstanding hers, whenever they branched out into themes she wasn’t familiar with, hydroplanes being the best example.

He felt like a mystery and at the same time, like an open book. Alina had the feeling that the more time she spent with him, the more he’d surprise her.

 

* * *

 

With a dramatic sigh, Alina pushed her plate away from her “I’m full”.

One corner of Nikolai’s mouth quirked up, yet he said nothing. His eyes were fixed on her, shining with an array of emotions she couldn’t quite figure out, or rather, didn’t dare to.

“Come” he simply said, as he got up and walked to the pillow filled corner. Oh, was now the time to cuddle? Her brain told her a lot more could happen there, but she shut it down, not wanting to expect too much out of tonight.

Nikolai flopped onto the pillows and when he saw she hadn’t moved he simply smirked at her and patted the pillows by his side. “Come on, I won’t do anything without your explicit written permission” and then he winked.

Alina let out an overly dramatic sigh, sounding more defeated than she actually felt and rolled her eyes. Teasing him a bit wouldn’t hurt. She let a few more seconds pass, Nikolai’s eyes shining in expectation. Then, and only then, did she get up and joined him.

As she got comfy Alina made sure to not look at him. She could feel his eyes on her, trying to catch her own, but she didn’t feel ready to look him in the eye, not yet. She knew that as soon as she did so, she’d most likely be lost.

“Alina” his voice was barely above a whisper. Alina couldn’t avoid it anymore.

She raised her eyes to his, her breath catching in her throat. He was watching her with such intent she felt as if he could see deep into her soul, as if with one look he could learn everything about her.

Alina tried to gather her thoughts, looking for anything to talk about, to break the silence, feeling as lost in track as she’d expected to be. But before she could make up her mind, Nikolai’s eyes hovered briefly on her lips before his hand started to trace her outline, his eyes following its trail. “Alina…” as his fingers traced feather light lines on her silhouette, Alina wondered if Nikolai was ever going to say anything, his mind seemingly fighting to say something, but failing considerably. Some time passed in silence before he spoke again.

“I love you” he breathed. His eyes locking on hers. His hand halting above her waist.

She was expecting anything to come out of his lips, anything, except that. Her heart started to beat faster and faster, the world outside their little bubble completely out of her mind.

He loved her. Not ‘liked’. Not even ‘I think I love you’. No, he said it with certainty. That was what was taking her breath away. The way he was sure of his feelings.

“Alina?” something moved in his eyes, a sliver of doubt snaking its way up his face. She felt a light pressure on her waist, where his hand was.

She opened her mouth but nothing came out, feeling stunned beyond words.

“I…” oh, how much she hated her brain right now. Her heart seemed to know what it wanted, beating faster and faster every time she replayed those three little words. But her brain? Her brain seemed to have shut down, unable to form any sentence. She tried to smile at him, tried to convey that she wasn’t about to bolt on him, but even her face seemed to be against it, as only one corner lifted up.

This seemed to be enough, for Nikolai started to move closer, his eyes moving to her lips and the hand on her waist moving to her back and drawing her close. He caught her mouth with his own, a kiss so gentle, so tender, she thought for a second that she was imagining it all. But when his lips started moving against hers, she knew this was no dream. Alina kissed him back and tugged at his lip lightly, earning a soft moan from him. Laying back on the pillows, she pulled him with her and Nikolai had to put a hand on the pillows to avoid falling on her.

Her hands found their way up to this hair and she let them run wild, feeling the silky strands flow through her fingers. She let out a happy sigh. _Oh, how she loved to do that._

Nikolai’s mouth moved to her jaw and he planted small kisses across its length, but before he continued further he stopped in his tracks. Alina let out an annoyed groan earning just a sad smile from the boy above her.

Nikolai shook his head and quietly said “Listen Alina, you don’t have to do anything just because of what I said… If… If you… If you don’t feel the same, you don’t owe me anything”, he turned slightly, shielding his eyes from her.

The sadness in his voice cracked Alina’s heart. She hated her brain more than ever, for not saying the right words at the right time. She caressed his cheek for a moment before gently turning him to her and said, so low she could barely hear herself “I want this, Nikolai. I want you”

Nikolai smiled, this time more hopeful. The fact that he didn’t want to do anything without her wanting it one hundred percent made her heart swell. And that she alone could make him smile like that, oh, she felt lightheaded.

Alina pulled him in and kissed him.

Hips lips so soft on hers, he kissed her back, over and over again before he got a bit more greedy and nipped at her lower lip, then moving through its length with the tip of his tongue, a movement so slow and deliberate that Alina let out a low moan in response. A chuckle left his throat just as she opened her mouth and let him in, his tongue exploring hers in a fashion that made her vision blur. Alina felt as if she’d need to resurface for air if they kept going for too long, but before she could even think about doing anything, Nikolai’s mouth retraced its previous path along her jaw, finding its way to her neck, nipping and kissing slowly and deliberately. Once again she felt that unusual lack of air, his air. She felt dazzed at how easily she could get used to it.

“Nikolai” she gasped when he kissed the soft spot on the curve of her neck. She could feel him smiling against her skin as he continued covering her with kisses. As her hands made a mess out of his hair, Alina felt the hand that was on her waist go lower and lower, until it found the hem of her dress, at which point it snaked under it and started going up across her inner thigh, very slowly, tracing circles in its wake. She trembled in anticipation as his hand found the hem of her underwear.

As his fingers played lightly with the hem, his lips found their way back to hers and they kissed with newfound passion.

Alina’s fingers felt buttery as she clumsily started to undress Nikolai, who seemed to remain as cool as ever as his hand finally removed her panties with a single movement. She gasped when she felt his fingers enter her and when he flicked her core like a taut string she clung to him, shaking and moaning. His fingers continued with their magic as Nikolai kissed her more and more, biting her lip with a playfulness that made her dizzy. Just as she was about to come undone, Nikolai removed his fingers, leaving a coldness in his trail. She whimpered at the sudden absence and his only reply was to kiss her neck again. Nevertheless, she swore she felt a playful smirk on her skin. _Bastard._

As he removed the rest of their clothes, Nikolai whispered her name against her skin, like a mantra of his own, making her shiver with each touch. He covered every inch of her body with kisses and prayers, igniting her skin with a burning passion. When he made his way to her centre, his tongue flicked at her clit with such a precision that her hips moved on their own accord. She moaned loud at his touch, gasping his name when he repeated it over and over again. This time he didn’t stop before she came and when it happened he stayed in place, gently holding her down, tasting her just like he did that night inside his taxi, so long ago. When he came back up Alina was close to fainting, the sheer pleasure drowning her. Something else was brewing, her heart beating hard, screaming for affirmation. Alina’s whole body felt as if it would burst if she didn’t do anything about it.

“I love you” the words came out before she knew she was saying them and only the surprise in his otherwise lustful face evidenced she had said them. Alina found no regret in having said those words, thinking that maybe her brain had planned this all along and smiled at him. “I love you, Nikolai” she repeated the words, now more sure of herself, and pulled him in for another kiss. Nikolai didn’t waste any time, kissing her in kind, love and passion mingling together. As he entered her, Alina groaned in pleasure, locking her legs around him.

Nikolai started moving, so slowly that she was sure she could feel every nerve in her body react to his every thrust. They kissed and rocked together in that same synchronization that astonished her before, their moans and groans coming together so easily that she couldn’t tell who was making which sound.

As their rhythm gained speed, the volume of their sounds grew. Alina’s nails scraped against his neck before moving down to his back and, with every thrust, she knew her marks grew deeper, a selfish pleasure filling her veins with that knowledge.

She could feel herself, once more, close to the edge, needing that little push to satisfy her hunger. “Nikolai,” she gasped “please, please!”

Answering her command, Nikolai thrust against her once more, pushing her off the edge, a loud and infinitely pleased moan coming out of her lips. As pleasure washed over her, Nikolai moved again before he himself came inside her, his body shuddering violently with pleasure.

And then they stilled, their bodies shaking hard, their breathing ragged.

His voice was hoarse and low when he spoke again, their foreheads pressed together “I love you Alina, so very much”.

A light kiss on her lips and then he laid next to her, a long breath leaving his mouth. Exhausted, Alina turned and curled up against him, leaving a trail of feather light kisses on his chest before tucking her head under his chin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Longest chapter in this fic, if I'm not mistaken xD  
> Hope you enjoyed that and that the smut wasn't too much/over the top! To counterbalance it I added equal amounts of fluff and delicious food, in case you didn't notice xD
> 
> We're at the final stretch! Next chapter will be the final one, a bit more heavy on the feels (and anti mal propaganda) and then it'll be just the epilogue! Thank you in advance for sticking with me so far :D


	7. I Belong to You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> title is another Caro Emerald song (there was only so much of No Charge that I could use ok?)
> 
> Warning: feels. Please do not break anything around you when malaria comes around. (Aleksander took care of the issue even if no one knows about it)

 

Alina woke up just as the sun was rising, lying on a different place than the one she’d fell asleep on. Nikolai slept soundly next to her, his hand entwined with hers, his blonde hair completely dishevelled.

There was a faint smell of cinnamon in the morning air, still lingering from the previous night. Alina gave a sleepy look to her surroundings and found they were in his bed. She figured Nikolai must have taken her back there after she fell asleep, since the nights were cold this time of the year. Layers of blankets covered them, cocooning the two together with a warmth they wouldn’t have dreamed of finding back in the balcony. She snuggled a bit more into his touch, nearly purring with happiness when his sleepy form curled around her.

She felt a kiss on the crown of her head before Nikolai spoke, his voice croaky from sleep “Good morning, sunshine” Alina rolled her eyes at the nickname before he tickled her, giggles erupting from her.

“Good morning, you insufferable doofus” she giggled against his neck, still fighting the tickle attack.

“Insufferable doofus?” a blonde eyebrow shot up as he distanced his head to take a better look at her. He said he liked it a lot as he flashed a devilish smile, “Might even have it embroidered on my working clothes” he tickled her once more before settling his hand back on his chest, his fingers tracing faint white lines.

She rolled her eyes again and Alina couldn’t help but wonder how much she could roll them before they fell out of their sockets. She may love the idiot next to her but he was still insufferable.

Her eyes fell on the lines on his chest, noticing only now how they matched the ones on his hands. She’d seen the ones on his fingers, but thought it was due to his hobby of fixing things. But these on his chest told her there was another story to them. She had felt them before, but hadn’t paid them attention, her mind clouded with lust and passion. Reaching out, she traced them with her own fingers, Nikolai stilling under her touch. “How did you get these?” she asked, unsure if she was asking something private.

His first answer was a short, nervous chuckle. “An accident when I was a kid” his eyes drifted to her hand, still tracing those lines. “I ran through a glass door and bam. Got those as a reward.”

She scrunched her eyebrows in confusion. “But your face. It’s… perfect.”

He smirked, “Thank you.”

“Not that. Well, yes, but no. It’s… you don’t have any marks, and I would know, I’ve been watching and kissing that face non-stop” she leaned on her elbow in order to get a better look at him. Nikolai’s grin faded and she knew there was a sad story behind the scars.

His voice grew quieter “My parents were always more worried over face marks than the rest of the body. As soon as I fell, my nanny, who was also a nurse, ran to me and patched me up. Chest, hands, arms. But my face, she spent a good time making sure those markings didn’t scar. There weren’t many, since I shielded it with my hands, but still enough for my mother to have a fit if they scarred.” He sighed then, signalling the story was over. “Not my favourite childhood memory, but I still got these cool scars to show off” a smug smile crept on his lips as his eyes rose to hers.

“I’m so sorry Nikolai…” she felt genuinely sorry for little Nikolai, whose parents worried more over his looks than his health.

“Not to worry, I still grew up into a damnably handsome rogue” his smug smile growing into a wolfish one.

Alina rolled her eyes again and readied herself to talk about something else, when he picked up her hand and lightly kissed its palm, where an ugly scar laid, her breath hitching at the touch.

“And what’s the story behind this one? If my lady won’t mind answering.”

She pondered long and hard if this was a story she wanted to tell him, the memories it stirred more hurtful than anything. But Nikolai had shared a private tale of his own and Alina wanted to give him something in return. Plus, she’d never told anyone the whole story, not to Genya or Zoya, who only got the general gist of it. And not even Aleksander, who asked about it twice, both times receiving just sudden changes of subject for answers. Perhaps it was time to let it out, maybe it’ll be good for her. To cleanse her soul.

“Hmm… Well… I got it when I was 16.” She started, her voice so low, it was a wonder Nikolai could hear her. She laid back down and he turned on his side, holding his head up with a hand, while the other held her scarred one. “One night back in my hometown, there was this party in the main square. Lots of people dancing, eating, drinking. It was always such a fun night. But that year, that night, it was when I saw…” she hesitated, having kept this name under wraps for years, Genya and Zoya avoiding it as much as possible. “My only friend… Mal… kissing, or rather, practically swallowing some girl’s face. Some girl who was ten times prettier than me… that’s when I realised I had fallen for him. And he’d never look at me the same way because I was so plain looking…” She took a deep breath, as the memories came crashing down, her heart still hurting after so long. “Heartbroken, I ran back home. I couldn’t sleep, couldn’t watch TV or read. So I decided to clean my dishes” she let out a sad chuckle “and I was so distraught, I broke one glass and cut my hand in it.” She paused here, as Nikolai massaged her scar, her skin tingling with his touch.

“What happened then?” he said, his tone low.

“I clumsily bandaged myself and went to bed, leaving everything as it was” bloody and dirty…

“The next morning…” she gulped and closed her eyes, a flash of hungover blue eyes crossing her mind. “The next morning, he came by, as he usually did, and saw the state of my hand. I didn’t want to tell him he was the reason behind it, but he played me and soon the… cat was out of the bag” the bed creaked under her as Nikolai moved closer. “He seemed ecstatic. Pulled me in and kissed me till I no longer knew where the north was.” A bitter chuckle left her throat, as she remembered that was exactly how he’d kissed that other girl, his kisses finally looking plain and standard and not specially crafted for her, as she’d thought back then.

“You got together then?”

“Yeah. We dated for two years. Even moved in together, a few months after we started dating. My first… time… was on our first night in that tiny flat. It felt so special back then…” Alina wrapped her hand around his, needing the extra support before she finished her tale. “But then things got… sour. I went to university and he seemed cool with it at first, but during my first big holidays, he turned bitter and cold, accusing me of being too far away from him just to study. I told him he should come with me, if that was how he felt and he only grunted. Eventually it passed and we were back to our old selves. At least that’s what I thought…”

“But then I finished my degree. I loved it so much, I was so proud of it, but Mal seemed to hate it, how it kept me away and… made me more independent. I was done with it and needed an internship in order to enter the working world more easily. But Mal insisted I went back home and started low, with meaningless jobs until we got enough money to go to a bigger city, his excuse was that then we’d be closer to better jobs… I didn’t want that, but I said nothing for a while, taking a break from classes and work.”

“And then the offer came in. An offer so good I couldn’t refuse it. Morozova Energetic Industries had loved my final thesis and they wanted to offer me an internship. Mal was furious when I told him I was going to accept it. He screamed obscenities, complained how I was selfish and only kept him around to warm my bed.” Her breath got caught in her throat as she remembered how downright evil and terrifying her ex-boyfriend had looked that night. She hadn’t noticed she was crying until Nikolai’s hand brushed against her face to wipe away some tears.

Alina forced herself to continue, knowing that she needed to purge her soul from this part of her past. “We broke up that night and Mal left me to go to some bar get drunk and shag some girl. I know it because one common friend, Alexei, told me he saw the two in a dark corner, doing things one shouldn’t be doing in public. Alexei had always been a shy but smart kid and we had taken some classes together. He respected me enough to tell me the truth and not hide it. Although,” she venomously added “often I wonder if Mal did it so publicly on purpose, fully knowing Alexei would never hide something like that from me.”

She took a deep breath, the worst part over. “And so, I left Keramzin and never looked back. I joined the team Morozova assigned me to and started working right away. Through Zoya, a friendship that didn’t start very well,” she laughed heartily at this, remembering how nasty Zoya had been during the first few weeks “I met Genya, who was Morozova’s secretary and dating one of the scientists there, and found out she needed a housemate. I moved in and we became the closest friends ever. My internship eventually ended, but Morozova loved my work and kept me around.” She blushed then, remembering how a few weeks after the contract was signed she’d found herself pinned against the wall of his office, as he kissed her in places she didn’t know someone could be kissed.

Nikolai seemed to notice the change in her mood, his eyes shining with a new curiosity, but he said nothing, instead leaning in to plant a kiss on her knuckles.

“Since then Os Alta has been my home and the people I met at the MEI became my closest friends.” She looked at Nikolai and found his eyes shining with such an array of emotions, all for her, that made it hard for her to breathe.

“Well, and here I was thinking that my parents were horrible people… That guy sounds like the devil incarnated…” she chuckled lightly. “But really, I’m sorry you had to go through that. It must have been… horrible…” his eyes flickered to her hand, a second of anger flashing through them. “But enough of sad tales! How about breakfast??” he wiggled his eyebrows at her and Alina laughed loudly at his sudden change.

“What exactly do you mean with ‘breakfast’? Huh?” she eyed him with, hopefully, bedroom eyes. Nikolai just shot her a wicked smile before giving her a quick kiss and leaving the bed. “I meant the type of breakfast you make, or order, and then eat. It usually satisfies your bodily needs for energy. But if you want the other type, where your body _spends_ energy, we could take care of it _after_ we ate.” he threw her a wolfish wink as he pulled some boxers and a white t-shirt on. “You stay here, I’ll be right back with delicious food” and then he left.

“Wait!” she called back “I didn’t know this had a kitchen!”

“It doesn’t. I’m going to annoy the hell out of the room service!” he answered back making Alina laugh even more.

 

* * *

 

As she revelled in the silky and warm sheets, Alina laid there reminiscing on the night before. Her stomach flipped whenever she thought of Nikolai’s kisses and how he’s said he loved her. That knowledge alone left her breathless and ecstatic. Nikolai loved her. And she loved him back. He was willing to come up with crazy business plans and travel across the world just to see her, without knowing if she’d even open her door. Mal hadn’t even bothered to visit when she was studying away…

Shaking off any negative thoughts, Alina allowed herself to bask in her newfound happiness. Not that she wasn’t happy before meeting Nikolai, no. She was happy. She had a job she loved, friends that made her life complete and she lived in the beautiful city of Os Alta. She had been single and happy with it. And even when she was with Aleksander, she hadn’t felt one bit ashamed of their arrangement. It had actually felt good, not needing to give too much of herself into a relationship for once. She’d only broken things off to avoid nasty talk. But she was happy, fulfilled actually.

Nikolai had been the cherry on top. Falling for him, a blessing she didn’t think she’d get. Genya had David. Tamar had Nadia. Marie, Sergei. And even Zoya had Harshaw, despite denying there was anything between them. Not that Alina thought one needed a significant other in order to be happy, but after Mal, she wouldn’t have minded to have a more healthy romantic relationship in her life.

Laughter erupted from her as she came to the conclusion that this all was possible thanks to a broken elevator. How twisted the roads of life were. Had she left the hotel on time and this might never have been possible.

Nikolai eventually returned with a tray filled with food, commenting how the lady who had answered the phone sounded sleepy and very annoyed. He asked her why she was laughing, wanting in on the joke, but Alina just shook her head, saying she was just really happy.

“I sure hope I’m part of the reason you’re feeling like this” he commented before kissing her long and hard, her toes curling at the promises held in that one kiss.

She just nodded as she pulled him in for another kiss, this one quick so she could turn to the food he brought. Her stomach growled at the combination of lack of food and the vision and scents of the many delicacies in front of her.

“Lets eat before my stomach starts talking” she said as she sat up, one hand holding the sheets around her while the other picked up a glass of milk. Nikolai’s lips curled up at the action but he said nothing, instead turning to the food and picking up a toast.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There! That wasn't so bad was it?  
> Hope you guys enjoyed it! I didn't want things to just end with love making and I felt like there was a need for some background information from both characters, kinda a 'why they wound up here' tale.   
> And even if Alina never told Aleksander about a certain disease, he still found out about it all and made sure the 'man' didn't abuse anyone else.
> 
> Up next: Epilogue!


	8. Epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is it guys *sniffs*

 

They had been together for three months now.

 

Nikolai’s business was thriving and he had even moved to Os Alta, buying a ‘small’ loft for the two of them. Alina had complained about this, demanding to pay part of it, but Nikolai flat out refused. She moved in with him shortly after the purchase, helping out with the decorations and everything else. Initially, Alina had been wary of Genya’s reaction, but her friend had celebrated like there was no tomorrow, adding in that David had recently proposed. Alina moving out was the perfect chance for David to move in.

She was currently reading her newest book, about magic that wasn’t really called magic, sun light summoners, white stags and a prince that reminded her too much of Nikolai, when the man himself sat down next to her.

“I have a proposal” he eyed her for a reaction and was pleased when she shot him a panicked look.

“Nononono! We just moved in together! You can’t propose this soon! And Genya’s just gotten engaged! TOO SOON!” She was practically screaming in his face, about to throttle him when Nikolai burst into laughter.

“As much as I’d love to confirm your suspicion…” he said, trying his best to contain the chuckles bubbling in his chest “This is a job proposal. But I’ll try to wait a little longer before making the marriage one” he shot her a devilish smile causing Alina to blush fervently, both out of embarrassment for her conclusion-jumping and simply because of that toe-curling smile. “Even if it’s been a month since all those things happened”

“Oh… Right… Hmm… So, what is it then?” She was mortified. She’d heard ‘proposal’ and quickly thought it was a marriage proposal. As if Nikolai would propose like that.

“I’ve been thinking about your super slim super light solar panels and how you want to try to apply them on daily things.” She nodded in agreement, unsure where he was going with this. “Would you like to come work with me?”

“Wh—What?”

“Come work with me. Bring your prototypes. I think that we could apply your work on mine and turn my hydroplanes into self-sustained, clean ones. Hell, we could even bring your friends that work with hydropower and see how we could make the planes draw energy when they’re in the water!”

“Nikolai... That’s genius!” She beamed at him “but perhaps you should just hire the company for that. I really don’t want Morozova to go berserk over losing his prized scientists” She added with a grin.

“Hmm, ok. I preferred to have you just for me, but perhaps it’s better not to anger the man, yes” Alina rolled her eyes at his remark but kissed his cheek nevertheless, telling him again how his idea was simply brilliant.

She was about to reopen her book when Nikolai quietly asked “Would you really have said no if I’d asked you to marry me?”

Alina didn’t look at him afraid of seeing heartbreak on his face. No, she’d probably panic a lot, complain about it being too soon and whatnot, but in her heart she knew she’d have said yes. She was so very much in love with him. He was her insufferable doofus, as she had nicknamed him, and she couldn’t imagine her life without him in it. “Nikolai… Listen, I… panicked, but I didn’t want you think I don’t want to marry you” she chuckled a bit, daring to shoot a glance at him. Nikolai was looking at her with such intent it made her stomach flip. He still had that effect on her.

“Sooo… You would have said yes?”

“This is entirely hypothetical, right?”

“Of course!” Nikolai shot his hands in the air while grinning at her. Somehow it didn’t reassure her, maybe it was the grin…

She wondered if she should lie to him, throw him a bit off course, but this was Nikolai. They’d promised each other to leave lies outside their lives. Unless they had a good reason, like a surprise dinner. “Hmm… Maybe?” she bit her lip, doing her best to look unsure. If Nikolai really wanted to propose to her in the future, she wanted him to sweat a bit before she said yes.

Nikolai didn’t seem affected by her words, his grin turning into a pleased smile. “Good” he said, before he leant forward and removed the book from her hands.

“What—” Her words died in her mouth, as his lips were suddenly on hers, his kiss soft and tender.

“Shhh, sunshine. I’m trying to seduce you here” she giggled at this, before his next kiss smothered the sound. She kissed back, burying her hands in his hair and pulling him in.

They kissed for what felt like hours before Nikolai broke the kiss, his eyes shining with veiled lust. “How about we go to our lovely bedroom and try out those lovely new sheets?” he asked with a forcefully husky voice, making Alina roll her eyes. That had to be the lamest line he’d thrown at her, and Nikolai Lantsov had thrown around some lame lines since they’d gotten together.

“I’ll say yes if you never use that line. Ever. Again.”

Nikolai just saluted before he picked her up and walked to their room. “I promise, my beautiful sun queen.”

Alina laughed heartily at his words. Nikolai was a smooth bastard, but he also could be such a dork sometimes.

They stayed in their room for the rest of the afternoon, kissing and making love like the happy lovers they were. Sure, there would be rough patches, she knew that, but she also knew, somehow, that Nikolai would never hurt her deliberately, just as she wouldn’t hurt him and that they would always find a way to fix whatever broke down the road.

Turns out she did find that positive and healthy love in the end, all it took was a faulty elevator and a rainy night.

 

 

_The end_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you soooo much for sticking around!  
> I seriously hope you enjoyed reading this little story as much as I enjoyed writing it :D
> 
> I'll forever be bitter that Nikolai never got that promised kiss from Alina.
> 
> If you enjoyed this universe, stick around because I'll soon be posting a one shot on Zoya and Harshaw's whereabouts during Alina's date ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) ( ͡~ ͜ʖ ͡°) ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)


End file.
